


so baby don't worry

by amazingbees



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingbees/pseuds/amazingbees
Summary: “Ah, so handsome.” Hoseok murmurs, scrolling through pictures on his phone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi sorry omg ive got alot of other fics goin in my drafts rn but i wanted to put smth out real quick before i went to sleep???? also just sorry in g enera l tb h

"Ah, so handsome.” Hoseok murmurs, scrolling through pictures on his phone.

Hyungwon stirs beside him. After a few moments, he pops his head up from the pillow and turns to look over at Hoseok. He rubs at his eyes sleepily, lazily peeking them open for the first time in hours.

Hoseok is sitting criss-cross to the side of him, relaxation evident in the soft curve of his back. He glances over to Hyungwon, inching closer at the sign of his attention. Hyungwon leans up a little more and shuffles around to lean on his elbows. With a hand on his cheek, he looks up at Hoseok with faint curiosity.

“Who is?” His voice is low and unhurried, dripping with the lethargy of his previous nap.

“You wanna see?” Hoseok’s voice is teasing, but soft. His eyes sparkle playfully.

Hyungwon pauses. “You’re looking at pictures of yourself again, aren’t you.”

When there’s a beat of silence, Hyungwon gives up and plants his face back into his pillow.

“Do you think I should wear pink more? That sweater looked really good on me.”

“Everything looks good on you, jackass.” He stuffs his face further into the pillow, snuggling into the canopy of blankets.

“Can’t argue with that. Hey, how about this one? Do you think you can wear chokers _and_ pink, at the same time?” Hoseok lays down next to Hyungwon, placing a hand absently on his back.

Hyungwon lifts his head again to get a look. And. Oh.

His throat feels dry.

“Y-Yeah. Yeah, Hoseokkie, I think that’s alright. Hey could you mayb-”

Hyungwon’s phone dings to the side, indicating a photo message.

“Yeah, thanks.”

Hoseok smirks, huffing his chest out slightly. “Of course. What type of friend do you think I am?”

Hyungwon flusters, glaring down at the sheets. “ A shitty one.”

Hoseok says nothing, but leans down to place a kiss onto his forehead. “Alright, sure. Enjoy the picture.”

“I will, and I hate it.” His ears are burning bright red, and Hyungwon knows it. He also knows that he owns a printer with high quality resolution & color ink.

"So hey, what do you think about grabbing dinner later?” Hoseok muses lightly, but there’s undue interest in the way his eyes trail over to the other.

“You mean, leaving the house.” Hyungwon murmurs lowly. He feels suddenly unpleased with the turn of events.

“I suppose you could put it that way.” Hoseok sneakily threads his fingers through the Hyungwon’s hair. “You could call it a date too, if you wanted.”

Hyungwon freezes momentarily. “Date? With me?”

Hoseok continues with his movements, combing the hair away from his face. It seems to relax him, and Hoseok takes it as a good sign. “Yeah, I mean, why not? We don’t have to, if you don’t want.”

There’s a small pause. Hyungwon mulls it over for a few seconds, heat resting high on his cheekbones. “F-Fine, I’ll leave the house. But only under one condition.”

Hoseok looks at him attentively, nodding with slight apprehension.

“Kiss me.”

Hoseok untenses and breaks into a bright smile, leaning forward slowly. Hyungwon feels his eyes close softly, lying still with bated breath. Just before Hoseok is about to press their lips together, he suddenly leans up to peck his cheek instead.

When he leans back, he smirks at Hyungwon. While the other stares up at him confusion, he stands up and pulls on his pink sweatshirt. Hoseok clips on a choker as an afterthought, admiring himself in the mirror.   

“I’ll give you another when we get back, alright?”

They end up going for jjajangmyeon.


End file.
